


Lump of Coal

by Achrya



Series: Slutty Prince Adventures [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: Noctis' gift to Ignis this year is a trip to a club he's never hear of, for reasons his boyfriend won't explain. What he finds is...not that surprising.





	Lump of Coal

**Author's Note:**

> 12 Days of Naughty and Nice: Day 1
> 
> Ignoct+Noctis/a lot of people (implied ot4)
> 
> Words were: Kabeshiri and Mistletoe
> 
> E, for everyone fucks Noct. Gloryhole/kabeshiri, prostitution, voyeurism. Part of the Slut Noctis AU. I doubt this is what the prompter had in mind but...well. its me.

The club was was not, Ignis realized after being waved in by the doorman, the seedy disgusting hovel he'd been expecting. That it was in Insomnia’s red light district, in a gray stone building marked by a fair amount of graffiti, and that he'd had to walk around into a dank alley and down a flight of concrete stairs to find it notwithstanding, the inside was rather...plush. The front entrance anyway, where a petite woman sat behind a large mahogany desk, smiling at him with lips painted a soft pink. She was dressed smartly, in a well tailored suit complete with navy tie and matching pocket square, and her long pink tinted silver hair was curled and pinned up in an elegant twist.

He introduced himself and was graced with a soft ‘ah’ and a mischievous smile. She reached for the phone on her desk and dialed quickly, smile never dimming, and told whoever was on the other side “Our VIP is here.”

They were joined by a man, more pretty than handsome with a full mouth, wavy platinum hair, and deep set eyes, also dressed in an impeccably cut suit. “This way please, Master.”

That made Ignis blink but he didn't question it. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening here, at all, but he'd promised Noctis had play along and so he would. No matter how strange, so long as it didn't put him or anyone else at risk. Which, considering Noct's...proclivities was not at all a guarantee.

He was lead through a door, around a corner then up a flight downstairs to a long hallway. The walls were lined with wood paneling on the lower half, deep red paint on the top, and dotted with unassuming wooden doors on each side, running the length. The hallway was lit with sconces made of stained glass, depicting some rather carnal scenes, casting a soft yellow glow over everything, and highlighting the paintings on the wall, one between each set of doors. Each one showed a scene, sexual in nature. Couples of all possible gender combinations, large groups, non human creatures with humans, all done in oils and gentle swirling strokes.

He spared them more than a few looks,  finding them infinitely more interesting than the doors, all plain save for placards labeling each door a different holiday theme. Snow, cocoa, candy cane, garland, and more slipped past as they walked. 

The only noise was their footsteps, muffled by the thick carpet.

They stopped in front of a door, exactly one from the end of the hallway, labeled coal. Coal, as in black as no doubt. Fitting, he thought, as the door was opened for him. No doubt Noctis had arranged it that way when setting up this little ‘holiday surprise’ for him. The room was dark and contained nothing but a comfortable looking armchair and a long bar stocked with glasses, bottles, and an ice bucket. The far wall was covered with a heavy red curtain that blocked out all but a sliver of light at the very bottom.

“The center glass is a sliding door. VIP privilege gives you the right to enter, if you wish. Noct Gar has asked you to be informed he is working until midnight and would welcome your presence.”

Royal Chamberlains didn't roll their eyes, not even at their charge/boyfriend’s awful attempts at picking an alias. So he sighed instead. “Noct Gar.”

The man's lips twitched. “I believe his official ad says Noct Gar, Royal Cumdumpster.”

“How tasteful.”

“Very.” Shoulders lifted then fell in a shrug. “His resemblance to Prince Noctis has served him well, so it does make some sense to play it up.”

Play it up for what Ignis wanted to ask but merely nodded instead. “Thank you for the escort...I didn't get your name.”

He smiled again, a fleeting sultry thing, and his cheeks flushed pink. He dipped his head forward single, hair sliding forward to hide his face, before answering. “Hope. If you should come back some time I usually work in the Sunleth room. ...candy cane, for the season.”

Perhaps, were his hands not already full of sweet blond, hard headed brunette, and frustrating prince on a near daily basis...then again having three lovers didn't seem to dent Noctis’ desire for more.

Ignis watched his escort leave the way they'd come only to stop and duck into a room, processing the bit of information and letting an idea of just what this place was form. He stepped into his room, allowing the door to shut after him; when it did there was a quiet click and an overhead light, just as soft as the ones in hallway, came on above the bar. He spared the chair a glance, noting the small remote sitting on one arm, then went to fix himself a drink.

Very nice liquor was provided, top shelf, and a more than serviceable selection of wine and beer to go with it. He settled on a beer with a holiday themed label (It was the season was it not) grabbed two, jammed them in the ice bucket, and took them with him to the chair.

He picked up the remote, took in the four buttons it offered (open, close, unlock, sound) then thumbed Open. The curtain whooshed to the side quickly but silently and with it gone he was granted access into...quote the scene.

There was glass between him and the next room and, judging by the way some of the occupants of the other room were preening in front of It, it likely a mirror on the other side. On the right was a line of men, at least a dozen, waiting for their turn at a small hole cut in a wall. There was, absurdly, a bit is mistletoe hanging above it but even without that the fact one man was feeding his dick through the hole said everything.

On the right was another line of men and another, much larger hole. Where the other had the men sticking their dicks into it this hole was occupied by someone's lower body, bare save for the socks on their feet. A man was behind the body, fucking into them what looked to be hard.

And in the center room, to Ignis’ total lack of surprise, was his prince, his charge, his boyfriend, Noctis Lucis Caelum, getting fucked and sucking a cock with an absolutely blissed out expression on his face. His hair was damp, sticking to his head and face, and his face was wet and cum splattered, drying sticky lines painted over his cheeks, clumping his eyelashes, dripping from his mouth.

There were bills, folded and crumpled, on the floor under him.

His upper half was bent over a cushioned table of sorts, extending out from the wall behind him, keeping him comfortably at level for the men on the other side of both walls. The hole in the left wall was in the perfect place for him to be be able to sink all the way down without strain and that was just what he was doing, pink lips stretched wide and wet with spit, head bobbing up and down quickly as the man on the other side of the wall thrust to meet him. The man was flushed, sweating, both hands flat in the wall and head tipped back in pleasure, hips moving in an erratic rhythm.

When he came, shooting into Noctis open mouth, over his stuck out tongue, across his lips and the bridge of his nose, it looked like Noctis was moaning, but Ignis couldn't hear it. He rubbed his thumb over the sound button on the remote then set it down, not yet decided on that matter.

He took a sip from his beer as a new man (easily as old as the king. If Noctis knew he'd probably be delighted) replaced the first and Noctis curled eager hands around his length, thick and long, and lapped at the head, cleaning beads ofnprecum from the slit, before taking it into his mouth. The first man stumbled away, stopping briefly to push more money through a hole Ignis hadn't noticed,  and left the room once his cock was tucked away and his pants done up.

In the right room the man fucking Noctis, fully clothed with his cock threaded out through his zipper, was giving quite the show. He'd hooked a hand around Noct’s knee and pulled the prince's leg up, spreading him and giving everyone a good look at his cock, swollen and oozing in a gleaming metal cage (introducing him to edging and orgasm denial might had created an even bigger monster) his balls, tight and pulled up towards his body, and his rosey pink, swollen hole getting pounded. The man's cock slide in and out of Noct, faster and faster as the man got closer and closer completion.

Ignis saw the way Noct's toes curled in his socks, saw the flex and tremble of his thighs, and knew the man was doing a good job.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it but his cock was very much in favor of the show, hard and pushing up against his zipper.

The man finished in the same moment as the one Noctis was sucking off and, in short order, the prince had come dripping from his mouth and asshole.

More men hurried to stand in when those men stepped aside.

Ignis took another swallow of his beer before turning on the sound. He'd thought he'd be able to hear everything but, it seemed, only the middle room was wired for it. Wet smacking noises, breathy moans, and grunts of effort filled the room but it was all Noct and only Noct. It went straight to Ignis cock, made him throb in his pants as his stomach flipped.

Noctis rocked between the two men, sounds of pleasure leaving no doubt to how much he was enjoying himself. Ignis’ own little cock and come slut, always hungry for more and who would have imagined he'd ever think such a thing affectionately.

Or that watching strangers run a train on his boyfriend would be his gift for the year.

It was only ten-thirty. Noctis had quite the night ahead of him and, Ignis supposed as he reached to undo his zipper to free his cock, so did he. It wouldn’t do to not appreciate what Noctis had set up for him.


End file.
